<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers for Mom by AydanUterus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410482">Flowers for Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydanUterus/pseuds/AydanUterus'>AydanUterus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, F/M, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Multi, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydanUterus/pseuds/AydanUterus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone except for Vanya had gone on a mission so Vanya had to be alone with grace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>vanya and klaus bonding time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers for Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for how short it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone except for Vanya had gone on a mission so Vanya had to be alone with grace. Vanya picked up her violin from Reginald's chair and headed upstairs into her bedroom. Vanya hopped onto her bed and started playing ''Phamton of The Opera'', She had nothing else to do but play the violin. A few minutes later Grace walked and saw her playing the violin and then smiled, Vanya smiled and kept the focus on her violin. ''That sounds great dear!'' Grace said with a smile on her face, Grace sat down next to Vanya on the bed and looked at her, Vanya stopped playing the violin for a second and said ''Thank you!'' Vanya said as she hugged Grace. ''Would you like some snacks?'' Grace asked ''Yeah!'' Vany replied as she hopped off the bed and hold her mother's hands. Both Grace and Vanya went downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Vanya hopped onto the counter and opened the cabinet full of snacks. Vanya grabbed chips and hopped off the counter and held Grace's hands and walked back upstairs.</p><p>Vanya was in her room reading a few books while Grace was cleaning up the living room. while reading Vanya heard crying from another room, Vanya got up and peaked out the room, She heard crying from Ben's room. Vanya left her room and entered the hallway to see who was crying. She peeked through Ben's room and saw Klaus on the floor on his knees covering his face and crying. Vanya walked into the ''Klaus?'' Vanya said quietly, Klaus wiped his face and looked at Vanya ''Yeah?'' Vanya sat next to Klaus ''Are you okay?'' Vanya asked as she rubbed Klaus's shoulder, ''Yeah, I'm fine it's just-'' Klaus paused ''What is it?'' Vanya asked ''Ben..'' Klaus replied ''I miss him'', Vanya sighed and looked at Klaus ''I miss him too, Klaus...Also, why didn't you go to the mission with the others?'' Vanya asked ''They said they didn't need me'' Klaus replied ''Oh... I think I know something that can cheer you up!'' Vanya said ''Like what?'' Klaus asked ''I'll show you!" Vanya replied as she grabbed Klaus's hands pulling him out of the room. </p><p>Vanya took Klaus to the garden outside of the academy, ''Woah, what's this?'' Klaus asked ''It's a garden, Duh.'' Vanya replied ''Wow, These flowers are so pretty!'' Klaus said amazed as he stared at the tulips, Vanya chuckled ''I know right!'' Vanya ran up to the roses ''Klaus! Look at these, these are so pretty!'' Klaus ran up next to Vanya and stared at the roses ''We should give these to mom!'' Klaus said excitedly ''Ya, your right we should'' Vanya replied shifting her eyes to Klaus. Klaus picked up 2 roses and gave one to Vanya. They both went inside of the academy and ran up to mom in the kitchen, hiding the roses behind their backs ''Hi mom!'' Klaus said ''Hey sweetheart'' Grace turned around staring at the 2 teenagers with their hand behind their backs. ''We brought something for you!'' Vanya said ''What is it?'' Vanya revealed the roses to grace so did Klaus ''Here!'' Grace smiled and kissed the 2 teenagers' forehead and took the roses and hugged them ''Thank you!'' Klaus and Vanya both smiled and the robot mom and 2 teenagers hugged again holding the hug for 30 seconds. </p><p> </p><p>THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>